


Obsession

by niallsfriedchicken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Get Away with Murder Fusion, M/M, Porn Watching, Television Watching, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallsfriedchicken/pseuds/niallsfriedchicken
Summary: “What? No! It’s not porn!” He yelled, gesturing wildly towards the TV screen which, he had to admit, displayed a pretty suggestive picture. “No! That’s not… It’s a normal TV show! About… lawyers. And stuff.” “Stuff.” Derek repeated slowly, the corner of his mouth curling up in amusement. “Sure.”





	Obsession

It was a bit of an unhealthy obsession; Stiles had to admit, as he lay his head over the armrest of the couch and kicked his legs out in front of him, stretching them over the length of the leather cushions. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was a great show, okay? And only half of his feelings for it were about sex.

Cradling a bowl of popcorn against his chest, he reached for the remote control beside him and pressed play, watching the TV screen light up with the familiar scene.

He’d give anything to be a part of that, he mused, as he watched the crowd of drunken teenagers dance around the bonfire, the light from the flames tickling their faces as they draped themselves all over each other, surrounded by the sound of laughter and clinking glass.

While acting definitely wasn’t in the range of careers Stiles had ever considered, he was sure he’d make a pretty good extra if all he had to do was laugh and drink and dance. He was a college student after all, so those skills pretty much came with the territory.

The music died down slowly and the screen darkened, giving way to labored breathing and panicked expressions.

The four students had taken cover in the forest, flat on their stomachs and ducked behind trees and large bushes, holding their breath as a car sped by on the street above them.  The first to rise to his feet was Connor Walsh, and Stiles couldn’t help the embarrassing squeak he let out as the camera zoomed in on his features; pale eyes, dark hair, sharp cheekbones, chiseled jaw, thick beard and impressive eyebrows.

Stiles swore that his feelings for Connor had nothing to do with the man’s resemblance to Derek Hale. It was a happy coincidence, nothing more.

He tried to follow the dialogue but his attention was immediately drawn on the attempts of for undergraduates to haul a body off the ground and towards a clearing in the woods. Michaela’s incessant sobbing did little to drown out the sound of scorching skin as large flames rose above the body and smoke dissipated into the air.

The scene changed immediately to reveal a freshly-showered suit-clad Oliver Hampton opening the door to his apartment, eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend; messy hair and skin flushed with sweat.

“Take off your clothes.” Was the first thing out of Connor’s mouth.

Stiles laughed, shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth as the scene unfolded with Oliver’s weak, half-hearted protests as Connor pushed his way into the apartment.

“ _What on earth on you watching?”_

Stiles chocked, arms flailing and head whipping around as the bowl of popcorn flew into the air and landed on the floor with a thud; the sticky, buttery corn kernels spilling all over the couch.

“Dammit!” He scrambled to pause the TV, eyes narrowing at the sight of Derek Hale standing in middle of his living room. “What the hell?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, nodding towards the TV screen. “Are you actually watching porn in the living room? What if your dad woke up?”

“What? No! It’s not porn!” He yelled, gesturing wildly towards the TV screen which, he had to admit, displayed a pretty suggestive picture. “No! That’s not… It’s a normal TV show! About… lawyers. And stuff.”

 “Stuff.” Derek repeated slowly, the corner of his mouth curling up in amusement. “Sure.”

“It is!” Stiles insisted, huffing in frustration. He tore his eyes away from Derek and stared at the TV determinedly. “What do you want anyways?”

Out of the corner of his eye, Stiles could see Derek’s slight shrug of shoulders as he moved around the couch, kicked Stiles feet off and sat down next to him, propping his jean-clad legs over the coffee table. “I was bored.” He said, stretching his arms out above them before folding them under his head.

Stiles clenched his teeth, turning his face away from the werewolf and decidedly _not_ looking at the way Derek’s arms bulged and his shirt rode up slightly.

“Well,” Stiles began weakly, swallowing past the dryness of his throat. “As you can see, I don’t have time to deal with any werewolf crap right now. I’m very busy.”

Derek laughed. “I’m sure you are.”

Stiles glared at him, mumbling a threat under his breath before he hit play and the episode resumed where it had left off.

“Again,” Derek interrupted merely seconds later. “How is this not porn?”

“It’s not.” Stiles bit out.

His shoulders sagged in relief when the scene faded and was replaced by the entrance of the courthouse. The show wasn’t _porn_ , per se, but Stiles had to admit that some of the scenes were a bit more _explicit_ than one would normally expect. He was thankful this wasn’t one of those.

That would have been awkward.

They continued to watch the show in silence, though Stiles could barely concentrate on what was happening when he had _Derek Hale_ sitting right beside him; all tan skin and muscled arms and sculpted abs and bushy eyebrows and perfectly trimmed beard.

Stiles was so intent on keeping his heartrate in check and his hands to himself that he barely noticed the suggestive comments between Connor and the guy from the copy room until it was too late.

Oh God, he was going to die of embarrassment.

Out of all the times Derek could have barged into his house it had to be tonight, in middle of _this_ particular episode.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

“Wasn’t he with that other guy?” He heard Derek muse beside him, a hint of amusement in his voice. 

Stiles chose to ignore him, strumming his fingers together anxiously. Connor was with Oliver. Connor was with Oliver and he wouldn’t cheat on him. He wouldn’t. This was just… pretend. He was just playing around, trying to get a feel for the guy; trying to get him to crack. He wasn’t actually going to-

Oh God.

Okay. He definitely was.

Stiles whined, eyes scanning around the room in search for the remote. He found it on the floor, just under his feet, and reached for it desperately, making a move to pause the show when a large, warm hand closed over his.

“Don’t.” Derek Hale’s low, raspy voice filled his ears; his breath dancing over Stiles’ skin as the werewolf slid next to him.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt Derek lean into him, hooking his chin over Stiles’ shoulder, arms circling around his waist and pulling Stiles into his chest.

He swallowed dryly, heart pounding in his chest as Derek mimicked the actions of the men on the TV screen; sliding his hands under Stiles’ shirt, fingertips tracing delicately over his skin and traveling down to his waist, resting there for a moment as he teased the waistband of Stiles’ shorts between his fingers.

“I want to watch.” Derek breathed into his ear, pushing the fabric down Stiles’ legs and letting his hands drift over the bare skin.

-

Stiles woke with a start, breathing heavily. His skin was clammy with sweat and his boxers were damp, sticking to his thighs. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind was whirling with wicked, forbidden thoughts.

He muffled a groan into his pillow and cursed the injustice of the universe.

 _Fucking Derek Hale_.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the disappointing ending. Thanks for reading!


End file.
